It is well known that epithelial cells, for example in the cornea, may suffer injuries caused by foreign bodies, such as abrasions, cuts and wounds (accidental, surgical, immunological etc), and postinfective ulcers. Injuries of this sort generally require long wound healing periods; cause much discomfort and often an imperfect wound closure.